Love's Delight
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A beautiful young hedgehog named Maria Robotnik, was forced to marry a wolf named Myrin who have real reasons. Once they moved into town from their old home, Maria met a black hedgehog named Shadow who is much more different than the rest, and they both fell in love. But once the affair began, Myrin becomes very violent with jealous rage...


***Chapter 1: Prisoner of Marriage***

* * *

A yellow mobian hedgehog with gold hair named Maria was sitting by the window to see the neighborhood she and her new husband just moved in. They got married for three months. She's married to a mobian wolf named Myrin.  
Three months before the wedding, Maria feels guilty of leaving her family and friends back at home and had to move far away with Myrin. Just the two of them with no one. Myrin was so obsessed with her, and never wanted any male mobian to get near her. Even though he has a job, and he doesn't want Maria to leave the house at all. Of course, Maria doesn't mind about staying at the house, but she feels sick inside of being trapped. She didn't want to marry Myrin in the first place, but there is a deal with Myrin that she cannot know about. It's business, and she knows it.  
Maria watched Myrin bringing the last box in the house and set it down on the floor and smiled at his wife. Maria forced a smile on her face. Time for unpacking. What fun. Maria got up to help her husband.

"Our own home." Myrin said. "Aren't you glad that we finally have a place to ourselves, honey?"

"Yes. I am, Myrin." Maria said with a fake smile. "But, we can visit some friends, right?"

"Of course, we will." Myrin replied with a loving smile. "But, be sure not to wander off. I don't want to lose you. You're like my little bunny." Maria rolled her eyes a bit. She is on the leash. She hates it. Myrin does not want Maria to be out his sight, only except when he has to work every day, but off on weekends. Myrin came to her and place his lips over hers. Maria had to pretend to enjoy every moment with him. Even...in bed. Maria felt dirty. Myrin pulled away and smiled at her. He nuzzled his nose against hers.

"We...should unpack now." Maria says, but Myrin took her hand and guide her up the stairs. They came up the stairs and went inside the master bedroom which is empty. There is a window that shows the view of the backyard, and the other that shows the house next door. The room is huge. "Why are we up here?" Maria asked. Myrin pulled her close to him with a smile of lust.

"When the bed of ours is up here, we will have our first night in this room. It will be like our second honeymoon, my love." He says in a whisper. Maria felt sick in her stomach. But, she forced to smile at him. Never say no to a wolf. Especially when he wants to give someone a little "love". The honeymoon she had with Myrin was like a nightmare to her. They stay at the island for a month, and Maria felt like a prisoner.

"I remember that, Myrin." Maria said as Myrin nuzzled her neck. "It was...a wonderful honeymoon." She felt him kissing her neck, and licking it. Maria had to moan for him. Myrin runs his hands all over Maria's body.

"You're so beautiful, my love..." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Maria shuts her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want this life at all. She gave up everything. Myrin pulled away from her to smile at her. "Now come on, let's get the stuff up here. We got a lot of unpacking to do all day til then."

"...Okay." Maria replied. When Myrin walked out of the room, Maria placed her hand over her stomach in disgust. "Oh god, why must this happen to me?" She asked herself. She looked out the window to see next door's backyard. But then, she noticed a male black hedgehog coming out of the house to be on the grass. Black fur with red stripes, red eyes, and a white chest fur. Maria felt her heart pounding at the sight of the hedgehog. He is so handsome. His spikes moving with the wind. So beautiful...

"Maria!" Myrin's voice called, coming up the stairs. Maria turned away from the window quickly and rushed out of the room, and she passed the wolf down the stairs. "What were you doing up there? I need some help here." Myrin said.

"...Sorry, I was..." Maria stuttered. "I guess I was so tired." She lied.

"Well, come on. We have unpacking to do and we have to make a bed up there for us to sleep." Myrin said by picking up the box. "But, if you want to rest, I'll bring you a couch to take a small nap on."

"No, no. It's okay. I'll help you. Let's just get this day over with and I'll be off to bed." Maria said, hoping that she will be off the hook of "lovemaking". But, Myrin didn't reply to her as he was busy looking through the stuff in the box. He didn't seem to pay attention to her. Maria shrugged and opened one of the boxes. There are picture frames. She took out one that is a wedding photo of her and Myrin together. Maria frowned a little at the photo. That day was not the best day...

_***Flashback***  
Maria is in the white wedding gown, holding a bouquet of white lilies and pink roses. She had a veil on, and a pearl necklace on. She looked at herself in the mirror in sadness. She didn't want this. After her father passed away 3 months ago, she becomes engaged with Myrin who asks her to marry him to start over. Maria's mother wasn't around at the time. Hope is in a different state at the time. Maria sighed and hold back the tears._

_"Why does this have to happen to me? I don't love Myrin. Why does he want to marry me?" She asks herself. "We only known each other for almost a year, and now he's going to be my husband soon. All he told is that he is in love with me and want to be with me forever."_

* * *

_After the wedding, the married couple walked in the hotel of the island. Maria was so scared of this time of the wedding night. First time ever, and she didn't want it, but she didn't have a choice. Myrin pulled her close and kissed her madly with lust. Maria had to moan for him, pretending to enjoy every moment. The wolf reached the back of the zipper of Maria's dress and pulled it down. He got the dress off of her and he took off his clothes. _

_"Nervous?" He asked by cupping Maria's face. The hedgehog nodded a little. Myrin kissed her again and brought her over to the bed. Maria rests on the bed sheets and Myrin climbed on top of her. "Don't worry. I'll be very gentle, my dearest wife." He said. Maria felt so sick because she had to do this. Myrin kissed her lips, neck and breasts. Maria shuts her eyes, wishing this night would be over already. This is a nightmare.  
Moans filled in the room, and cries of pleasure is heard. Myrin panted and rolled off of Maria who shivered a little. It hurts her. This isn't love. Myrin faces Maria and caressed her body. Maria forced a smile on her face._

_"...That was something, huh? You're great, my dear." Myrin spoke and kissed Maria's nose. "Did you enjoy it?"_

_"Yes." Maria spoke. "It's...wonderful..." Myrin kissed her and slip his tongue into her mouth. Maria moaned a little and felt his body on her again. His hands run down her legs. "Myrin...what-"_

_"Oh, you are so beautiful. I want you again..." Myrin breathed. "Maria, take me..."_

_"But, I could hardly-" Maria was cut off when Myrin climbed back on top of her and began to penetrate...  
***End flashback***_


End file.
